


The One With Cat Scratch Fever

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [172]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “I can’t believe you got taken out by an eight-pound cat.”





	The One With Cat Scratch Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "A First Kiss" and "Tending an injury" from [this prompt list](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/164991585155/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme) and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/167397074530/could-you-please-do-8-a-first-kiss-and-26tending)

Stiles stood at the kitchen counter with the rubbing alcohol and a bandage and tried _really hard_ not to laugh. Derek was pouting at his hand. More specifically, he was pouting at the four red scratches on his hand that his werewolf healing had refused to take care of. 

It was adorable and _hilarious_ , and Stiles wasn’t sure what emotional reaction he was supposed to be portraying.

He went with his default of asshole. “I can’t believe you got taken out by an eight-pound cat.”

“She was scared,” Derek muttered. “It’s not surprising she lashed out at me.” 

Stiles poured the rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball and dabbed at the cuts on the back of Derek’s hand. “You couldn’t smell that maybe she didn’t want to be touched?” 

“She doesn’t put off chemosignals the way that humans do,” Derek said. “Plus, she’s been in enough distress this week that I’m not sure I could’ve told the difference. I thought she’d hiss at me, first.” 

“Apparently she jumped straight to clawing the hell out of you,” Stiles said. “Don’t worry, Dr. Stilinski will fix it right up.” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “It’s a cat scratch.” 

“Yeah, and it’s not healing, for whatever reason,” Stiles pointed out. “Do you have any idea how much bacteria cats carry? It’s ridiculous. You’ve got to keep this clean or else you’re going to end up with cat scratch fever or something.” 

Derek ducked his head. “You don’t even know if she’s a carrier for that.” 

Stiles swatted his shoulder. “She could be! And then this will get infected and you’ll get even sicker and you won’t have the slightest idea of how to handle it because I’m pretty sure you’ve never _been_ sick, so we’re going to douse it in alcohol and then antibiotic ointment and maybe _then_ it will heal properly.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Stilinski,” Derek deadpanned.

“Damn right.” Stiles squeezed some of the aforementioned ointment onto a cotton swab and swiped it along the cuts. “I don’t _think_ these are deep enough to get infected, but you can never be too careful.”

“Agreed,” Derek said, but this time, he sounded amused. 

Stiles snorted and focused on cleaning Derek’s hand, while also trying to ignore that he was holding Derek’s hand and Derek seemed perfectly content to stay there and wasn’t bolting away. In fact, if he wasn’t imagining things, Derek was actually leaning _closer_. 

Stiles was a master of dealing with unrequited love, okay, but this was testing that particular skillset more than he would’ve liked. 

He finished cleaning the scratches and put the bandages over them. “There. Looks like you’re good. Just don’t go poking any other semi-feral cats living in your back alley.” 

“My hero,” Derek said.

And then he kissed Stiles’s cheek.

Stiles froze, not quite able to process it beyond the gentle touch of Derek’s lips and the scrape of beard on his cheek and _wait Derek was kissing his cheek?_

He turned his head just as Derek was pulling away, but Derek paused with barely an inch between them, his eyes searching Stiles’s with a silent question. 

Stiles didn’t have the slightest idea of what to do, but he knew the answer to any question Derek asked him would most likely be _yes._

He leaned forward and kissed Derek on the lips, his heart pounding so loud he knew Derek _had_ to have heard it. He didn’t try to make it deeper, or longer; he just wanted Derek to _know_. 

Stiles drew back, half-convinced Derek was going to kick him out of the loft. But Derek was staring at him with a look of disbelief and… hope? Maybe? 

“Was that… did you want to do that?” Derek asked.

Stiles facepalmed, because _really_. “No, Derek, I kissed you because I absolutely _didn’t_ want to, not because you’re an adorable nerd who loves books and animals too much for his own good, or because I’ve been suppressing a crush on you for literal _ye—_ ”

Derek darted forward and kissed him again, and Stiles shut up, mostly because his mouth was occupied doing other, more important things. 

“I wanted to, too,” Derek said, and rested his forehead against Stiles’s.

Okay. Well. That was good to know. Stiles laughed and squeezed Derek’s uninjured hand. “Good. Glad to know we’re on the same page, then.” 

“Pretty much always,” Derek said, and tilted his head in for another kiss. 

Stiles was more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
